


Apartment 302

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hello! So Im still working on the Angsty Part I told you about...But wanted to give you guys something a little light and soft. Nothing too crazy. I really hope you like it. Remember that this is an AU and it is Non-Canon.Comments & Kudos? They keep me going. Love!





	Apartment 302

It was a quiet night at the Danvers-Sawyer’s household. William was feeling feverish and so Alex and Maggie decided to stay home and not join the Superfriends for a Board Games’s night at Kara’s. 

Alex and Maggie were in bed. Alex was reading a Science Magazine while Maggie was watching tv with William resting his head in Maggie’s chest. 

Outside, rain was falling gently against their windows. Alex sighed happily and looked at Maggie softly run her fingers through William’s hair. 

Its been years of this...and yet Alex found herself thinking when and why she got this lucky. Well, more like Why....because she can still remember When like if it was yesterday.

 

_**August 22, 2008** _

Alex was driving as fast as she could through the cars to avoid the heavy rain that was already starting to fall. She stopped in front of her usual hangout spot and parked her Bike. 

Open the doors of the bar, Alex glanced around spotting her friends in their usual table. 

“Alex!” Winn waved at her. 

Alex smiled and walked towards them. 

“Always so late” Kara rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

“Yeah well, Some of us actually like to finish their homework first before having fun” Alex said, nudging her sister playfully. 

“Yeah right” A woman hugged Alex from behind, kissing her jawline. 

“Rachel” Alex said, greeting her friend.

“Just that?, Hey Rachel?” Rachel said acting offended.

Alex shook her head and reluctantly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

”Better” Rachel whispered in her ear. 

Alex rolled her eyes. She glanced around the bar when she noticed her...Probably the most beautiful woman her eyes has ever met. She was gracefully leaning forward on the Bar, ordering something to the bartender. Her long and beautiful dark hair falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white Tshirt with the sleeves rolled up, A ripped black skinny Jeans and black Vans. She seemed sad. 

“Alex!” Rachell voice startled her.

”W-What?” Alex asked a little annoyed.

”I asked you if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow” Rachel said.

“Oh...I cant. I have plans with Kara” Alex said, smiling at her sister.

Kara smiled and continued her chat with the others. 

“Of course” Rachel chuckled angrily.

Alex ignored her annoyance and looked back at where the other woman was. She was now downing a line of shots. 

“Im going to the bathroom” Rachel shouted because of the loud music. 

Alex heard her but kept looking at the bar area. 

“Alex” Rachel shook her by the leather jacket.

Alex turned her head to her with a questioning look on her face.

“Are you coming with me?” Rachel asked, biting her lips.

“Uh...No. Im going to get a drink” Alex said, standing up and walking towards the bar”

She stood next to the girl who didn’t seem to notice her as she down another shot.

“Yeah?” The bartender asked.

”Scotch on the rock Please” Alex said. 

That caught the other girl’s attention who looked up to her. Alex smiled and nodded at her. 

“Heartbreak?” The girl asked, downing another shot. 

“Oh no....I just like it” Alex laughed nervously. 

The girl nodded, and downed another shot.

”You?” Alex asked hesitantly.

The girl shrugged and nodded, putting the empty shot-glass upside down. 

“Well...His loss” Alex said encouraging.

The girl frowned and looked at her, “What makes you think im straight?”

Alex frowned, “Uh...What?”

”You said His Loss” The girl turned a little to face Alex better. 

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. 

“You felt comfortable speculating first that I was straight because probably even though you are gay, You obviously have some issues with the terminology” The girl started ranting, slurring her words, “Here I am, Completely dressed as a gay girl and yet you felt like saying His instead of Her” She finished, downing her last shot. 

Alex stood completly abashed.

Maggie smiled sadly, “Now go...I dont want your girlfriend to kill me” Maggie gestured with her head and turned around on the stool calling for the bartender. 

Alex turned around and saw Rachel standing with her hands on her hips looking furiously at them. She turned back to the girl. 

“Im Alex” Alex step closer. 

“Maggie” Maggie nodded, still calling for the bartender. 

“Do you come here often?” Alex asked nervously.

Maggie turned and raised her eyebrow, She knew what Alex was asking, “Every friday night”

Alex nodded with a smile before turning around and walking away. 

Maggie kept looking at Alex, watching how Alex joined her table and the girlfriend threw herself at her possessively. 

“Yeah?” The bartender asked.

”Close the tab. Im out” Maggie said without taking her eyes from Alex. 

After the bartender returned with her recipe and credit card, Maggie left the bar. 

 

Its been a week and Alex couldn’t really understand the reason behind her sudden anxiety. Alex would only suffer from anxiety whenever she was behind in a class...But never like this. A week of anxiety.

And she knew, The reason why. It was her eyes, Her skin. The way her dimples matched perfectly with her freckles. The way she would bite her lower lip after downing a shot. Her smirk, perfectly innocent and yet so raw. Maggie...That name has been hunting Alex the whole week. 

“Earth to Alex!” Winn pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Oh what?” Alex turned around quickly, realizing she’s been standing in front of her locker for God knows how long.

”I said if you are down for Movie night at James’s tonight” Winn asked.

It was Friday. Maggie. The Bar.

”Oh no...not tonight. I kind of have a bunch of research to do” Alex said, opening her locker and taking some books out.

”Bummer, well...see ya!” Winn shrugged and waved her goodbye. 

Alex closed the locker, her phone buzzing in her pocket.

”Hello” Alex answered, walking towards the library.

”Hey baby” Rachel’s voice came from the other line. 

Alex took the phone away from her ear and took a deep breath, “Dont call me that, Rachel. What is it?” She said. 

“So...Its Friday and I kind of miss you” Rachel said trying super hard to sound seductive. 

“We saw eachother at lunch time today” Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah well....You know what i mean” Rachel purred almost in a moan. 

“No I don’t” Alex said getting annoyed, “Anyways....Im stuck in the library tonight so...” 

“Mmm Library...I have some Ideas” Rachel giggled.

”Alex Danvers” Alex said her name to the librarian, also flashing her student ID. 

The old woman nodded & gave her the Key for the Research Section of the Library, exclusively for Doctorate’s Students. 

“So?” Rachel asked.

”So what? I told you, Im busy Rachel” Alex said annoyed, opening the door of the Research Lab. 

“Oh my God! Alex....damn It! Whats wrong with you” Rachel snapped, “Its fucking friday, You have a hot girl insinuating herself to you and all you want to do is spend the night at the stupid library?!”

Alex nooded with a smile at her fellow Doctorate’s classmates, “Im not doing this, Sorry” Alex whispered into the phone.

”Alex don’t yo—“ 

Rachel was cut off by Alex hanging up. She immediately turned the phone off. 

Taking her books out and her notes, She started to work. 

Hours later, Alex was highlighting some words from the book and writing some notes and formulas on her notebook. The door of the room startled her. Looking up, She noticed she was the only one left. 

Glancing at her watch, she saw the time; 9pm. She’s been 5 hours in here. 

She shook her head and tried to return to her book but she couldn’t. It was Friday. Maggie. The bar. 

Biting her lips she ran her fingers through her hair, Taking a deep breath.

Taking the pen in her hand again, she leaned forward to write on the notebook.

Friday. Maggie. The bar.

“Fuck it” Alex murmured. Standing up and shoving the books back in her backpack, she left the room. 

She drove straight to the Bar. Parking in her usual spot, she shifted her backpack nervously on her back and entered the place. 

Glancing around the bar, She didn’t saw her. A sudden disappointment filled her chest. Walking towards the bar, she glanced around again and there she was, Playing Pool by herself. 

Alex smiled widely and couldn’t help but feel a warm sensation in her stomach. Maggie was so beautiful. Wearing a black Tshirt and Black skinny jeans with black leather boots, she seemed almost vulgarly beautiful. 

Alex took a deep breath and walked towards her. Clearing her throat to announce her presence.

Maggie hit a ball and straightened up, turning around.

Alex had the biggest and must dumbest smile on her face. Maggie loved it.

“Who brings their homework to a bar?” Maggie asked with a smirk, leaning back at the table.

“Oh no, No....This...” Alex chuckled nervously, “I came straight from class” Alex said shyly. 

Maggie nodded, glancing over her shoulder, “No friends or Girlfriend?”

”No...no, Just me” Alex chuckled again, biting her lips trying to control her awkwardness.

Maggie loved it. 

“Beer?” Maggie asked, waving at the Waitress.

”Oh yeah” Alex nodded. 

“Two beers please, my tab is open” Maggie informed the woman. 

“Thanks” Alex said, shifting her backpack nervously. 

Maggie looked at her curiously, “Maybe you could put that on the floor. It seems heavy” Maggie pointed at the backpack.

Alex looked between the floor and Maggie hesitantly. 

Maggie walked closer and leaned in, “Don’t worry...I doubt anyone here would want to steal your books” She whispered with a smile. 

Alex laughed and nodded. Feeling a strange tingly sensation on the back of her neck. She put the backpack on the floor, next to the pool table.

The waitress came with two cold beers.

”Thanks” Maggie smiled and gave Alex one of the beers, “Shall we?” She gestured to the pool table. 

“So...Alex, how old are you?” Maggie asked, hitting the balls almost expertly. 

“19” Alex said, taking her turn to hit, “You?”

”Same” Maggie smile and walked around the table, aiming to a specific ball.

”College?” Alex asked, focused on the game. Alright, alright....more like Focused on Maggie’s ass. 

“NCU” Maggie replied, “Currently doing my Bachelor degree in Criminology with a Minor in Biology” 

Alex frowned, “Criminology and Biology?” She asked confused. 

“Im getting into the Police Academy next year. I want to be a Detective for the Science Division” Maggie said proudly. 

Alex nodded softly, eyeing the short woman with admiration and maybe something more.

”What about you?” Maggie smiled and turned her eyes back to the table. 

“Also NCU. Doctorade in Bio-Engineering. I did my Bachelor & Master in Physics” Alex said, drinking from her beer. 

Maggie looked at her surprised and confused, “A Doctorate?” 

Alex nodded and shrugged, “I started college at 15 and they gave me the Advanced Program. I practically did my Bachelor and my Master at the same time” 

“A nerd” Maggie nodded softly, looking straight into her eyes. 

“A nerd” Alex reaffirmed her words. 

“Well...Im surprised” Maggie tilted her head adorably.

”Surprise?” Alex asked, nervous to give the woman the wrong impression of her. 

“Yeah...I’ve never seen such a cute nerd” Maggie turned around to aim at one ball. 

Alex shook her head with a smile; She blushed. 

The night went smoothly. Both girls getting to know eachother over what seemed like endless rounds of Pool games.

Maggie’s company was amazing. Alex felt so good. They would laugh and joke around. They had so many things in common, it was unbelievable. Alex felt high, intoxicated and she didn’t wanted it to stop. 

It was almost 2am when They called it quits. The Bar was getting to loud and to full of drunk people. 

Standing on the sidewalk, Alex waited for Maggie’s Uber to get there. 

“This was Fun” Alex said with a smile. Her hands on the pocket of her Bomber Jacket.

”Yeah, It was fun Danvers” Maggie said laughing softly. Using the other woman’s lastname that she learned throughout their conversation. 

The Uber arrived and Maggie nodded with a smile, opening the door to get it. 

“Wait” Alex stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. 

Maggie turned to look at her. They were close now, so close. 

“Um...How can I contact you?” Alex asked hesitantly. 

Maggie chuckled softly and bit her lip. Glancing around into the night, the wind blowing her hair beautifully, “You look for me” She simply said. Fire in her eyes. She got in the car and left. 

Alex stood there. A shy smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards her bike. 

Its been almost 2 months and Their casual encounter kept happening. Every Friday, They would meet at the Bar religiously. Maggie still not sharing her number on purpose. Alex finding herself wondering the halls of the Political Sciences building trying to find Maggie among all the future Lawyers, Politicians, Detectives or FBI Agents, but She failed. 

Suddenly spending time with the other woman seemed like a necessity for Alex and Fridays weren’t enough anymore. 

“Oh Come on!” Maggie argued, “How the hell did you got this good?!”

Alex laughed, “Practice” She winked after winning yet another game.

Maggie rolled her eyes and drank from her beer. 

Alex’s cellphone buzzed insistently. Glancing at the screen; Rachel. 

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” Maggie asked.

”Nah” Alex said, reorganizing the balls.

Maggie nodded with a smile but a familiar face caught her attention, “Uh Alex? You should answer”

Alex looked up confused, “What is it Maggie?” 

Alex followed Maggie’s line of sight and spotted a extremely angry Rachel walking towards them through the mass of people.

”Oh for fuck’s sake” Alex rolled her eyes and turned to face Maggie with a pleading look on her face. 

Maggie understood. She took Alex by the hand and pulled her through the multitude. Both running and laughing at the situation. They made it out of the bar through the back door.

”Come on!” Maggie pulled Alex towards the line of Taxis.

”Alex Fucking Danvers!” Rachel came running out the door. 

Alex and Maggie laughed hysterically as the car drove away. 

The Taxi stopped at the destination that Maggie has given the driven. An old building  in front of them. 

“Come on” Maggie took Alex’s hand again and pulled her into the small house. 

“Where are we?” Alex asked too loud.

”Shhh” Maggie hushed her with a giggle. 

They were both definitely tipsy. 

“Its my place you idiot” Maggie Pulled her towards the elevators.

”Im going up?” Alex suddenly realize, she was doing something more than just a meet up at the bar.

“Nerd” Maggie chuckled. 

Walking towards her apartment door, Maggie opened it. 

Apartment 302. A number Alex would remember for the rest of her life. 

It was a small apartment. Small and old. It only had an old couch, a tv and a mattress on the floor. 

“Seems cozy” Alex said, glancing around. 

“Please” Maggie rolled her eyes, “Its a shit place. But is the best My aunt can afford for me” Maggie shrugged and Walked towards the fridge to get some beers. 

Aunt, Not Parents. Alex made a mental note to learn the story in another time. 

“The couch is uncomfortable but....take a seat” Maggie shyly gestured for Alex to sit. 

Alex nodded and sat down. Maggie joined her with two bottles of beers. Both falling in a comfortable silence.

”So, you live by yourself?” Maggie broke the silence.

”Uh no, With My Sister” Alex said, completely avoiding to add that they lived in a luxury apartment in National City Plaza. The place her Father, an elite member of a secret organization and her Mother, one of National City’s renowned Scientist, could afford for them. 

“Nice” Maggie nodded, drinking from her beer.

Maybe one day she would take Maggie out of this shit place.

“It is” Alex smiled at her.

Alex’s phone started buzzing again. 

“Damn it” Alex growled, turning the cellphone off. 

“What’s all that about?” Maggie asked, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Ugh” Alex threw her head back, “Just a...um”

“A fuck friend?” Maggie tilted her head.

 Alex shrugged. 

Maggie nodded understandably.

Alex smiled and kept her eyes fixed on Maggie. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks....her lips, her jawline. 

“When you found me at the bar two months ago” Maggie said softly, her eyes lost on the beer in her hand, “I was going through a break up” 

Alex nodded, encouraging her to continue. 

“I broke up with her because...She decided to go study in Europe” Maggie continued, “I would never get in the middle of her future and I dont Believe in long distance relationships, so....I broke up with her” 

Alex looked at her silently.

”I dont think I loved her that much” Maggie confessed, “And she definitely didnt shook my floor” Both of them laughed. 

“What hurt me was....Not being chosen” Maggie shrugged, “She didn’t chose me” Maggie took a sip from her beer, “Stupid, i know”

”Not stupid at all” Alex said softly, gently tugging some hair behind her ear, “And Hey...Her loss” Alex said, emphasizing in the HER this time.

Maggie smiled sweetly at her. 

“How about we cuddle while watching some Tv?” Alex asked tenderly. 

“I...I don’t have cable” Maggie said ashamed.

”Well, We can watch Netflix in my phone” Alex suggested happily.

Maggie chuckled at her sweetness and nodded. Before Alex could set up the Netflix on her phone, Maggie took the phone from her hand, creating a New Contact with her info.

”Now” Maggie said, givig the cellphone back to Alex.

Alex smiled widely and pulled Maggie closer to her, To cuddle. She felt high and intoxicated again. It was a feeling Alex was so ready to explore. 

“Maggie?” Alex whispered.

”Yeah?” Maggie replied, her eyes on the small screen of the cellphone. 

“My friends and sister have this thing they call Game Night every Saturday....Would you like to join us?” Alex asked hesitantly.

Maggie sighed with content and took her hands under Alex’s shirt, looking for warmth and Ignoring the way Alex's skin reacted.

“I would love to” Maggie murmured into her shirt. 

Alex buried her face in Maggie’s hair and breath in deeply. Pulling her closer. 

“Maggie?” Alex almost whispered again.

”Mm” Maggie was falling asleep.

”Rachel is not my fuck friend...we— It was just one time” Alex felt the need to reassured Maggie. 

Maggie didn’t said anything because she was asleep on Alex’s chest. Alex smiled and nuzzled into her, turning her cellphone off. 

Maybe this friendship was meant for something more. Maybe this enraging fire in her chest was there to stay. 

As she held this woman she just met 2 months ago, She felt like she had found the missing piece. She felt fresh air. She felt her skin come alive.

”Alex?” Maggie murmured sleepily.

”Yeah?” Alex asked into her hair.

”Are you gonna stay?” Maggie asked softly.

”I will” Alex whispered with her lips, while her soul shouted: Forever.

 _ **Present Time**_  

“Mama” William soft voice pulled her out if her reminiscing. 

William was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

”What is it baby?” Alex asked in a whisper, gently touching his face to see if he was having more fever. 

Maggie was sleeping peacefully under the covers. 

“I need to go to the bathroom” William said softly.

Alex nodded and stood up quickly, helping the sleepy boy down the bed and leading him into the bathroom. 

Alex turned the lights on, “I’ll be right outside” she said closing the door a little bit to give the boy some privacy. 

Glancing back to the bet, she noticed Maggie sitting up. 

“Hey hey” Alex gently pushed her back, “Its ok...William is using the bathroom” 

Maggie nodded, “Did you felt him for fever?” 

“Yes baby...He is good” Alex reassured her, running her fingers through her hair. 

Maggie blinked slowly and tried to look up at Alex, giving her an adorable sleepy smile, “Hey”

”Hey Beautiful” Alex whispered, leaning down and kissing Maggie’s lips softly. Her hands going under the cover to Maggie’s belly.

Maggie was almost 2 months now and she was slowly showing up a little bit.

”Tomorrow Im calling my boss to stay home and monitor William’s fever” Maggie said 

William came from the bathroom tottering towards the bed and crawling to cuddle Maggie Tightly under the covers. 

Alex nodded and after turning the bathroom lights off, she joined her precious treasure under the covers. 

“Alex?” Maggie whispered.

”Yeah?” Alex said, cuddling closer to William and Maggie. 

“Tomorrow...are you gonna stay with us?” Maggie murmured.

Alex smile widely, “Forever” She whispered back. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So Im still working on the Angsty Part I told you about...But wanted to give you guys something a little light and soft. Nothing too crazy. I really hope you like it. Remember that this is an AU and it is Non-Canon. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos? They keep me going. Love!


End file.
